luniafandomcom-20200222-history
Stage 1-4
Stage Select Name: Silent Hill Map Name: Daru's Conspiracy 'Summary' *Stage Difficulty: 3/10 *Boss Difficulty: 4/10 *Party Requirement: 1~4 *Time to Complete: 5-15mins *Requirements: Complete Stage 1-3 History (The Signs of Chaos) *Record: 2:03 (7-7-09) Plot Summary: Having been tricked by a blank book, the party resumes chasing the orcs. Discussing why the orcs would even steal the magic book, since they can't even read it, they determine that they will force Lache to read it for them. Along the way, there become puzzled at the fact that the orcs are using magic in order to capture Lache. Upon meeting up with Lache, the party discovers that the elf Jini has been kidnapped by the orcs. Jini is the only connection between Lache and Yuria since humans cannot enter the elven forest. 'Monsters' 'NPC's' Lache, Jini 'Environmental Hazards' Boulder 'Guide' 1. Head east. You will encounter a numerous amount of Slimes and Giant Slimes (Yellow) that must be killed. Towards the north, you will see a breakable log, behind this log, is secret #1 2. Continue east until you come to a northern path with boulders rolling down it. Navigate the boulders. 3. After you've avoided the boulders, some orcs are waiting for you. Kill all of them to proceed. 4. Going east yet again, you will find a huge pack of Wolves massing. Defeat them. In the larger area with the wolves, there is a lone Hulking Sunflower to the north. Behind him, you'll find secret #2. 5. Heading further east on the path. You will encounter spiders. Kill them. 6. After killing the spiders, go east and you will encounter your first Mini-Boss, the Giant Spider. 7. Continuing on the path east and kill the orcs there. 8. On the second batch of orcs, Lache comes out from the trees to aid you. Eliminate any and all orcs. If you instead take the southern path where Lache came from, you'll eventually find secret #3. 9. Finally, head east once more to reach the boss. 9. Continue on east to reach the boss. 'Mini Boss' The Giant Spider has only 2 ranged attacks: *Spore Attack: The Giant Spider shoots spores out of its backside at a parabular trajectory(like an upside-down U) that has minor homing ability. Circle around the spider during this attack, striking occasionally. http://img64.imageshack.us/img64/3172/spisporeta7.jpg *Acid Ray: The spider charges a continuous ray that only shoots in the direction the spider is facing. Dodge it by dashing off to the side; if you are between his front legs during the charge dash out of there then off to the side. http://img224.imageshack.us/img224/9475/acidrayspiwa3.jpg 'Boss' The Ogre Lord requires no real strategy. In this battle, you will be assisted by a powerful ally, Lache. Lache will be the main damage dealer, but remember, if he dies, you fail the mission. Just help Lache out and attack a bit, avoiding the Ogre Lord's 3 main attacks : *Fury Rush: This attack only occurs if you are at a distance (such as behind one of the huts) from the Orge Lord, so beware Dainns and Offensive Eirs, since you'll be casting at a distance. This attack charges long enough for you to see it coming. He'll do the exact same thing he does before Frontal Swipe, 'cept this time, his hands glow red. Simply back off and move to his side. The first 2 hits cause minor damage. The 3rd (last) hit does a large amount of damage and is an AoE. *Quick Frontal Bash: If you're attacking the Ogre Lord during his recovery from one of his attacks, he'll do a quick bash at you which causes little damage but pushes you back. Dashing away is difficult due to the speed of this attack; it's very fast. He'll lift his right arm and swing it back down. *Frontal Swipe: The Orge Lord only does this if you are very close to him. He'll grunt and move his right arm towards his left before swinging it back to the right. It's simple to dodge. Continue attacking. Use either ranged attacks or concentrate on the orcs and soon Lache would've probably dealt with this thing. If you have a healer, let him/her/it continually heal Lache. 'Videos ' Video Walkthrough: History 1-4 (Played by Omnifas LV14 Knight) << Stage 1-3 History || Stage 1-5 History >> Category:Episode 1